


Drabble: I Will Be Singing In The Rain When It All Goes Wrong Again.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen, Song Lyric Title, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles, trying to avoid committing treason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: I Will Be Singing In The Rain When It All Goes Wrong Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**philomytha**](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, Miles, trying to avoid committing treason_.
> 
> The title is from When It All Goes Wrong Again by Everclear.

The problem, Miles will be the first one to tell you, is that Barrayar's definition of treason is much too large. Unwieldy large. Unseemly large. Un-enforce-ably large.

And this wouldn't be a problem! For anyone else, that is. For Miles, or, really, for anyone who _knows_ Gregor and wants to get that frozen smile off of his face and replace it with some, _any_ , real emotion, this is a problem.

Because, it turns out, much too much on this planet counts as treason. And Simon Illyan has no sense of humor, and getting shot would be a bad idea. 

Oops.


End file.
